


june flower

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: For June Flowering Fluff
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Kudos: 78





	1. Black Byron - Be my support

**Author's Note:**

> This is me actually archiving stuffs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, love is a cup of hot chocolate when you’re tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/621371292646588416/40-black-bryon-be-my-support-sometimes-love-is)

The door opens, too quiet for untrained ears but Jason is not untrained, is he?

There is no usual greetings. No cheerful voice announcing her return. No tired yet gentle call of his name.

The Marinette that returns tonight is one who is tired to her bones, stripped bare of the light that makes her the beloved friend, the kindhearted woman. This is a Marinette who is done of anything and everything in between, jaded by the world that keeps spinning and spinning.

“Welcome back,” he says, voice a low rumble at the sight of his weary-eyed lover. “Have you eaten?”

There is no use to ask about her day when tiredness is rolling off her in waves. He can only take care of her, to not let her crash too hard, to not drown in the despair that plagues her mind, the darkness that clouds her mind.

A tiny shake of her head and he guides her toward the kitchen with a warm hand at the center of her back, tethering her - an anchor in the tumulus time.

“Sit,” he orders, firm yet soft, and heads to the counter. “I’ll put together something for you.”

“No, it’s fine,” comes the whispery voice, almost too faint to be heard.

He turns, still looking for the bread. A sandwich might be enough. Not too heavy to upset her stomach but light enough for her to consume in her current state.

“You need to eat,” he says. “It’s not good to skip meals.”

“I don’t have an appetite right now,” comes the mumbled reply and how he hates to see her like this, too defeated, eyes too sad and lack that bright light that initially draws him to her.

“If you can’t handle some food, a cup of hot chocolate would serve you well.”

There is a silent uplift of her lips and his heart warms at the sight.

“You always think that food makes everything better,” she teases, a broken edge in her words but there is this little sparkle in her tone that makes him let loose a sigh of relief.

“Am not,” he says and it might have been a whine and in any circumstances, he would be embarrassed but right now, watching the mischievousness bleeds into her eyes, it is worth it.

The kettle goes off and he waits until it turns off on its own to disconnect the wires.

“I don’t think we have any marshmallows left,” he mentions while pouring the boiled water into the cups. “Sorry about that.”

A throaty chuckle, shy and quiet and it warms him, from head to toes. The sound of her mirth is beautiful in this tiny home that they built together.

“I will survive,” she replies, voice brighter and shoulders a little bit lighter than before.

“I know you will,” he says and takes his seat by her side, the cups settling in front of them, steaming with a warmth that is achingly familiar.


	2. Holly - Domestic happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sundays mornings are best spent in bed with your love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/621461167540486144/52-holly-domestic-happiness-sundays-mornings)

There is something soft in this position they found themselves in. Curling around each other, legs entangled in the blanket, hair messy and eyes blurry with sleep.

For the longest time, no one speaks, both content to just bask in the warmth, in the knowledge that they are safe.

There is a brightness in the air, carried into the room through the soft touch of the morning sun. Little notes from an unnamed song spill through the curtains, filling the room with light.

Neither of them are morning birds but somehow, they are here, awake and together in bed.

“Good morning,” comes the quiet greeting, the words lingering in the air for a moment before floating away to the unknown.

Shifting in that embrace, she turns and meet the most beautiful combination of blue and green.

“Good morning,” comes her easy reply, marvelling at the mere sight of that familiar face.

Jason chuckles and she feels rather than hear the mirth that shakes his body. Did he notice her staring?

Before Marinette can voice her thought, he has surged forward, pressing their forehead together in the innocent yet strangely intimate way.

He is so close, forehead to forehead and his smile is right there, lounging in the dorm. The bluish green is vivid in that passionate gaze, lips too close to her that she only needs to reach out a litte bit to be able to melt into kiss that is just waiting to happen.

“Am I too pretty to look away?” Jason teases with the sound of a heart light and healing, hot breath fanning acoss her face.

And oh!

She grins, already reaching forward to brush a stray bang away from those gorgeous eyes.

“You are always so pretty,” she says, delighted in the way the words roll of her tongue naturally and easy.

The resulting chuckle is bone-deep, ringing in the silence of a Sunday morning.

“Even with messy hair and bags under my eyes?”

She laughs, leaning in so that the tip of their noses touch.

“Bold of you to assume I would drop you like a hot potato the moment you aren’t all pretty and charming.”

This time, a faint of a blush colors those lovely cheeks and wow. Isn’t that a sight!

Marimette searches out his hands, still too big against hers. Lacing them together, she brings it to her lips, pressing a fleeting kiss on the back of their hands.

“You’re stuck with me now,” she says, a little smile on her lips.

“I don’t see anything better than that,” he jokes, full to the brim with something akin to love.


	3. Delphinium - lightheartedness, vivacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasonette caught on tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/621680756575600640/14-delphinium-lightheartedness)

Her headache comes precisely at 7:46 in the morning while she is nursing her cup of coffee.

Her husband slides into the seat in front of her with something resembling mischief in his grin. Mischief or not, that sight almost make her choke on her morning drink.

Jason is pretty and if someone says otherwise, she might have to throw hands at them. Or at least judge them for their non-existent eye for beauty.

“So, anything you want to tell me?” he quips, thumbing his own phone.

Hah? What?

Did he find out that broken cup? Or that time she took in a hamster for a couple of days when he was away? Fuck, or was it that time when she accidentally came across one of his files?

Uhm… Better play it cool first.

“I don’t know?” no, she does not squeak.

Jason grins like a cat playing with its prey and fuck, she shouldn’t feel all hot and bothered.

… They will have to explore that later. In private.

A phone is presented in front of her and the familiar colors of a tabloid catches her eyes. Jason does not make a habit of catching up on gossips.

Her eyes find the bolded headline and thank fuck she isn’t drinking. She would have choked.

_“Caught on tape: MDC’s newest boytoy?!”_

Accompanied the cursed words is a picture of their recent coffee date where she had dragged Jason to a corner to swap spit.

Apparently, it wasn’t as away from prying eyes as she had hoped. Evidence 1: this whole article. Evidence 2: the fucking angle of this.

One would be blind to not see them shoving their tongues down each other’s throat.

“Fuck,” she says. “Oh my fucking god!”

Because Jason is a bastard, he switches to another tab and the whole weight of Vicky Vale’s article on the incident slaps her in the face.

_“Scandal in the making: Is Paris’s angel sinning?”_

The thing is, the world knows that MDC is married. They just don’t know the face of her husband.

“So, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Jason seems to be having too much fun with this. “When will you make a honest man out of me?”

“We have been married for three years, Jay!”

Jason laughs and huh? That’s actually a good look.

* * *

“Did you know,” Jason says conversationally when they are having breakfast. “Roy called and congratulated me for ‘getting some’. Apparently, I needed to get laid to remove the stick in my ass.”

Oh god! Why is he like this?


	4. Viscaria - Will you dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A radio leads to interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/621957320730083328/49-viscaria-will-you-dance-with-me-a-radio)

They have a little radio, courtesy of Marinette who just couldn’t help but brought it home once it stole her heart.

And well, if Jason is being truthful, which he isn’t most of the time, him complaining about the radio is just hypocrisy. And they would not want that, would they?

Ugh! Marinette can just bat her blue eyes and he would bend over backward for her. Which was exactly how the radio found its way into their home.

Marinette might have been the one who found it but Jason lost the moment she looked at him with sad eyes and trembling lips.

And every Sunday morning, there would be songs - requests sent in anonymously for a song and well wishes to a certain someone. You know, just the usual stuffs…

And the rest is history.

Marinette is in their living room, nursing a cup of tea with a book in her laps. She doesn’t seem to be reading, however, peering at the entrance at regular intervals like she is waiting for something to happen.

The radio is playing some kind of quiet melody that reminds him of the slow nights of Gotham’s where everything dark and ugly give way to the beauty that is Gotham under the faded artificial light.

He drops down until he is on a knee, Marinette’s hand in his and gently bringing it up until his lips are on her palm.

“Princess,” he positively coos at the beginning of a blush on Marinette’s face. “Would you honor me with a dance?”


	5. Peonies - happy life, happy marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasonette and their book time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/622005360933437440/33-peonies-happy-life-happy-marriagejasonette)

There is a corner on their apartment that is dedicated to storing books.

Between the two of them, people would assume that it is Marinette who read those books but in truth, Jason is the one who flips through their pages with a reverence that few can understand.

Maybe she should be jealous of the way the books capture his attention so easily, so deeply that he seems to be totally immersed in the words and the pages. She does not.

Because Jason, while reading, is beautiful.

Marinette loves watching him read, relax and soft and oh-so-expressive. His face would pinch up in worry when he is at a particular tensed part. A smile would play at his lips at the happy ending that the character finally gets after trials and trials.

He immerses himself into the books the way he does everything else. Wholeheartedly.

She has heard that reading a book can be compared to living a life. If that is true then Jason would have lived hundreds lifetimes, experiencing different joys and sorrow with his heart full and broken times and times again.

“Hello there,” she greets, a cup of tea at the ready as she approaches. “How is your book?”

Jason looks up groggily, like a little cub waking up after a long hibernation.

“Mari?” he asks, blinking rapidly. “Is it time already?”

He looks at her with the confusion of a new born kitten and the face of a kicked puppy. And she laughs.

“Nope,” she says, plopping down next to him on the bean bag. “There are still loads of minutes left before our ‘book time’ is over.”

Jason squints at her like he cannot understand why she would interrupt his reading session when the world is not ending.

They have established a time when all they do is read and Jason enjoys it immensely. With Jason so absorbed in the books, it falls to her to keep them hydrated and fed.

And well, finding joy from taking care of others is something that they both share.

“You should rest your eyes,” she says and holds out the cup. “Drink.”

“Just a few pages more,” he pouts, eyeing the cup. “I’ll drink that later.”

Oh no… That is not going to work, again!

“Jay,” she plants her a hand on her hip and thrusts the cup into his personal space. “I’m not going to fall for your 'a few pages more’ again.”

And thus, start the staring contest.

Which she wins. Because Jason’s eyes are beautiful and he might be stubborn as fuck but she just have to look a little bit dejected and he just scrambling to comfort her.

Kagami was impressed when she told her. Luka said it was love. And Adrien laughed and told her Jason was whipped.

Marinette flipped him off.

She doesn’t mind it too much bcause, hey, it does have its use. For herding stubborn jays away from books.

Jason is all sad eyes and grumbling as he downs the cup and subsequently burns his tongue. Like every other time…

“Poor babe,” she pats his back as he coughs into the cup. “Haste makes waste.”

Jason makes a sound that seems resemble a whine. And huh, she might have an idea about how to help with that.

“Let me cool you down,” she murmurs, a hand on his jaw, guiding him towards her. “May I?”

Jason narrows his eyes at her but nevertheless, lets her take the lead.

And Marinette isn’t that strong of a person. With Jason looking so vulnerable and trusting, how can one not tease him?

The kiss she presses to the corner of his mouh when she finishes blowing the pain away is a teasing preview of what’s to come.

Jason looks at her, both annoyed and interested. Very interested…

“Now now,” she chuckles, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Let’s not get all handsy in our book corner. You would not appreciate that, would you?”


End file.
